


The Arrow Isn't Kid Appropriate, Felicity!

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's son wants to go as the Arrow for Halloween, Oliver is less than happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow Isn't Kid Appropriate, Felicity!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlewitch34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/gifts).



"Felicity, he cannot go as the Arrow for Halloween!" Oliver hissed as he faced Felicity, twirling his fingers like he was wont to do, wishing he had an arrow to fiddle with to keep his nerves from fraying. As it was, he was getting there. "Are you crazy? That's...that's not an appropriate costume for a four year old." 

Felicity looked up at him with a look he'd grown used to seeing from where she sat at her computer looking through websites that had costumes since she said shopping at a store was a bad idea because they were all 'cheaply made, Oliver, seriously.' "First of all, don't take that tone with me Oliver Jonas." She said in a way that made him wince internally. "Second of all, you call me crazy again and see if you aren't sleeping with Buddy." Oliver pictured himself trying to curl up inside the house they had in the backyard for their greyhound and he immediately backtracked. 

"I'm sorry." He blurted out. "Really. You...I shouldn't have said that." He hoped that sufficed. "But seriously, I mean...the Arrow..." 

"Has a lot better reputation in Starling now." Felicity cut him off. "Ever since he saved that orphanage from being burned to the ground people worship him." It was weird to talk about the Arrow as if it wasn't Oliver, but when was her life ever normal? Even since she and Oliver had gotten married and she had Connor. "Oliver, I can't believe you still see yourself as a bad man. You aren't, you do a lot of good as the Arrow. You work with the police for God's sake!" 

"Just Lance." Oliver grumbled. 

"Look, if you think you can convince Connor to choose another costume, go ahead and try." Felicity threw her hand up in exasperation. "But don't think it's going to be easy. He's as stubborn as..." Oliver shot her a look and she grinned. "We both are." 

Oliver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before walking out of the bedroom and down to his son's room. He stuck his head in and saw Connor playing with some Big Hero 6 action figures. Ever since Felicity had gotten him into the movie and manga, he'd been obsessed with the team and often proclaimed he was going to 'be a hewo, too, one day, daddy, just like you are'. 

"Hey, Conman." Oliver said as he walked in, smiling. "Let's talk about Halloween and costumes and stuff." 

"I wanna go as th' Awwow." Connor looked up at him and Oliver held in a sigh. Felicity was right. Not that he'd ever admit that to her. He dug his heels in and decided to use his best charm, the one that had gotten him the Vice President position at the newly minted Queen Industries (Felicity was of course CEO and she was adamant about not letting him just have the position because 'hello nepotism, Oliver'). 

"Yeah but, what if you went as one of these guys?" Oliver sat down beside him and picked up one of the action figures and played with it, making little noises as he made it 'fly'. 

"A'cause." Connor said, and Oliver just knew what was going to come. A rational argument. Just like his mother. "Joey's gonna go as Gween Lan'ern, Damian's gonna go as Aquaman even though he says he sucks." Oliver squelched a laugh at that, not wanting to encourage Connor. "Lawissa's gonna go as Won'er Woman, Dewek's gonna go as Superman, and Logan's gonna go as Fwash." Joey was Connor's best friend from school, Damian was the third in their little pack of hooligans, Larissa was Damian's little sister, Derek was Roy and Thea's little boy, and Logan was Barry and Cisco's adopted son. Of course Barry would encourage his son going as his dad for Halloween, the egotistical guy he was. And if Oliver wanted anyone to know that he'd say it out loud. 

"Well you could all go as these Large Good Guy Sevens though." Oliver tried. 

"Big Hero Six, daddy." Connor said exasperatedly. "And no a'cause there's a'weady gonna be a Big Hero Six team and we wanna win best costume at the school Halloween party." Connor's school held a Halloween party to let the kids safely trick-or-treat from the classrooms and they had a costume contest. It was all he could talk about all month. 

"But...don't you want to maybe go as something we could do together? Wouldn't that be fun?" Oliver beamed down at his little boy. Sometimes Connor wanted to be just like his daddy, so Oliver tried to take advantage of that. "Like...like...Tom and Jerry?" Connor looked at him weirdly. "Spongebob and Patrick?" He offered. "Um..." He pursed his lips as he tried to think. "Bubble Guppies?" 

"Bubble Guppies is for babies!" Connor looked at him like Oliver had offended him. Oops. 

"But wouldn't it be fun if you and me did costumes together?" Oliver tried almost desperately. 

"You could go as Batman." Oliver heard Felicity say from the doorway. He turned and shot her a look that only made her grin wider. 

"Yeah!" Connor beamed and threw himself at Oliver, who barely had time to catch him before he knocked the both of them down on the floor. "We need'a Batman for our Jus'is League!" 

Oliver turned to look at Felicity. "Thank you, mommy, for that suggestion." He bit out through his teeth. 

"You're welcome." Felicity pranced off, obviously proud of herself. 

"I'll think about it." Oliver kissed Connor's head and put him down and took off after Felicity. "You know I'm going to get you back for that. I'm going to make you be...be...Robin!" 

"I'm actually going as Marilyn Monroe." Felicity quipped. Oliver stopped in place and just pictured that for a minute before he caught up with her. 

"But Felicity..." He whined. 

"Why don't you want to be Batman for your son?" Felicity turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because that dude's a dick." Oliver grumbled. Felicity cackled.


End file.
